


Reassurances

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brief mentions of Erik's time in the camps, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutant Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One snowy day, Erik reflects on his past. Charles shows him the future he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless fluff with a touch of angst written for some lovely fanart I stumbled upon on Tumblr: http://loveydoveyecstasy.tumblr.com/post/33861809437/andlatitude-i-dont-know-its-raining-and-cold#notes
> 
> (Apologies, I don't know how to insert links without a direct link to do so.) 
> 
> Anyhow. Enjoy.

”You’re a thousand miles away.” 

The soft voice startled Erik out of his thoughts, making him turn away from the window and look towards the sound of the voice, finally finding Charles standing in the doorway to the den of his mansion. 

“Hmm?” 

“You were somewhere else. Where did you go?” Charles asked, leaning against the doorframe and studying Erik. He could easily delve into his mind, they both know, but he’s taken his promise to Erik seriously, and has kept his intrusions into the other mutant’s mind to an absolute minimum. 

Erik waited several long minutes before responding, trying to decide on telling Charles the truth or simply ignoring the question. 

He opted for the truth. 

“The camps,” he murmured, hand unconsciously going to the numbers on his arm, covered by the sleeve of his favorite black turtleneck, as if it had caused him a sudden mild pain. 

Charles didn’t pry further, simply stayed where he was, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Erik, waiting for him to say anything else. 

“The last winter there…There was a girl. A Roma girl, named Magda. We were as in love as two children could be. We snuck out of our barracks and spent the night wrapped around each other, hidden from the officers.” Erik looked up at Charles, offering him a small smile. “That last winter, there was a revolt. We escaped, and had planned to run away together. We were separated, and never met again. I was just wondering what my life would be had we managed to stay together.” 

Surprisingly, Charles said nothing. He simply let Erik talk, and when he was finished, Charles continued to look at him with an indiscernible expression. Finally, he spoke. 

“Would you like some tea, Erik?” 

That was not the response Erik had been anticipating, but he went with it anyhow, shaking his head. 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, though.” 

Charles nodded absently before pushing off of the doorway and turning to make his way back to the kitchen. Brushing it off as another one of Charles’s strange quirks, Erik returned to gazing out the window, imagining a life somewhere far from the mansion in Westchester, with Magda and the children they would have. 

He would never have gone on this never-ending quest to find and kill Shaw. 

He would never have been pulled out of the water by Charles, nor would he have helped to shape the team of young mutants they had in their care now. He would have never helped Charles build the school and teach the students enrolled at Xavier Academy. 

Erik wondered if he would be happy in his life with Magda. He couldn’t be certain. 

He was startled out of his thoughts a second time, this time by Charles casually settling himself in Erik’s lap, mug of tea clutched between his hands. He smiled fondly at Erik, who could only look at him in confusion. 

Although they shared a bed and were not shy about it, they were never very affectionate outside of the bedroom. Erik felt it inappropriate, given the nature of the mansion now, and Charles was not one to push boundaries. 

“Come here.” Charles leaned forward until his forehead pressed against Erik’s. Erik blinked, vision going a bit blurry as he tried to focus on Charles’s face. 

“Close your eyes.” Erik obeyed, closing his eyes, still wondering what Charles had planned. 

The first brush of Charles’s mind against his own was a shock, as it always was.  However, it was familiar in a comforting way, and Erik easily allowed him access, knowing that Charles wouldn’t invade his privacy like that unless he had a good reason. 

Slowly, images began to flood his mind. 

_The children, throwing snowballs and laughing with each other, shrieking in delight when Charles joins in the fight, lobbing one directly at Raven._

_Charles and Erik, curled up in this very den, wrapped around each other in front of a fire._

_The mansion, teeming with children, each one unique in their mutations, eager to learn how to control them._

_Charles and Erik, leading a brotherhood of mutants into the world, being accepted, being loved and adored by all._

_Himself, sitting up in bed, hair grey and skin wrinkled and body gone soft from the years of leisurely living, Charles curled up beside him, bald and round as ever, sleeping easily while Erik read, in their bed. A wedding band rested on his finger._

Erik felt a lump rise in his throat, his eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. 

“This is your life now, love,” Charles murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Erik’s cheek. “I know how important your past is to you, but just know that this is the life you can have, should you so choose it.” 

Erik opened his eyes, finding Charles no longer pressed up against his forehead, but instead sitting calmly in his lap, sipping at his tea and smiling warmly at him. The surge of affection and love that washed over him just then made his cheeks flush and his heart pound. 

“Do you really…” he trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to ask.  _Do you really love me so much? Would you really marry me?_

“Yes.” 

Erik leaned forward, careful not to dislodge the mug of tea, and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to Charles’s lips.  _I love you._  

They stayed together in that chair, Charles curled up against Erik’s body, Erik stroking his hair while he sipped his tea and sent a quiet, steady stream of love and affection at Erik. They stayed there so long, in fact, that Charles drifted off to sleep, and Erik easily floated his mug over to the coffee table, before gathering Charles to his chest and holding him closer. 

This time, he settled into the chair to watch Charles sleep, rather than the snow fall, marveling that such a brilliant, kind, generous man could love a monster like him. 

“Not a monster,” replied Charles’s sleepy voice. “So much more…” Charles trailed off, drifting back to sleep and snuggling in closer to Erik’s chest. 

Erik didn’t believe him just yet. But maybe one day, he would. 

 

 


End file.
